Empty sound, souls founds
by Ineffable-words
Summary: Se que están cerca... Se que moriremos... Nunca olvides que te amo... Porque mientras no lo olvides, podremos volver a encontrarnos... en la próxima vida que pasemos juntos SASUNARU/One-shot/


Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

_**/&%[Empty sounds, souls found]%&/**_

El sonido de los disparos resonaba en el silencio que reinaba en mi corazón, tenía a Sasuke a mi lado, pero ni siquiera eso era suficiente, estábamos perdidos y aunque su mano estuviera tomando la mía, no podía calmarme, no sabiendo lo que sucedería a continuación. Se escuchaban muchas voces que gritaban que saliéramos y los correspondientes insultos luego. Mire el rostro de Sasuke y vi que estaba calmado, sus bellas facciones no tenían ni una gota de miedo o de duda, el se sacrificaría por mí, de la misma manera en que yo lo haría por él. Nuestro destino estaba condenado y nuestro amor maldito, así era y no había nada que lo pudiera cambiar, quizás en algún otro momento nos volviésemos a encontrar y pudiésemos estar juntos, pero al menos no en esta época o… milenio.

Los golpes y los grotescos sonidos cada vez se oían mas cerca y aferre con más fuerza la mano de Sasuke. Tenía miedo, no lo podía negar pero eso no significaba que no pelearía hasta el final, no hasta que mi cuerpo dejara de moverse, hasta que todos mis huesos estuviesen rotos y mi respiración se apaciguara, no dejaría de pelear por mis sueños e ideales. Nuestro pequeño refugio cada vez se hacía más y más reducido mientras los sonidos se escuchan claros, más y más claros.

Una estruendosa patada derribo la puerta y Sasuke y yo nos preparamos para pelear, su espalda contra la mía y nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-Te amo…- susurro con suavidad. Sonreí y acaricie su muñeca con mi pulgar.

-No tanto como yo Teme- no pude evitar que mi corazón se agitara por sus palabras, era la primera vez que lo decía.

La luz ilumino la habitación y dejo ver la figura de 30 hombres que nos rodeaban, todos de diferentes apariencias pero todos con la misma expresión de expectación. Se me revolvió el estomago ante tal espectáculo.

No hubo palabras luego de aquello, todos se abalanzaron contra nosotros y nuestras manos se soltaron.

Golpe a dos tipos que querían agarrar de improviso a Sasuke por la espalda.

Golpe y pate todo a lo que mi cuerpo reaccionaba, a todo lo que él me decía era una amenaza, mi sentido común había quedado guardado en un cajón cerrado con llave, en estos momentos no necesitaba pensar, solo actuar… actuar y defender a Sasuke.

Mis puños ardían y mis articulaciones estaban adoloridas… no importaba

Estaba comenzando a sangrar… no importaba

Estaba comenzando a ver borroso… no importaba.

Me desestabilice por un momento y recibí una lluvia de golpes que me hizo desorientarme aun mas.

Y escuche el grito de Sasuke

-¡NARUTO!- su voz sonó ronca y lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados, había sido agarrado por dos tipos y su frente sangraba, manchando su níveo rostro con rojas gotas de sangre.

Estuve a punto de caer al suelo pero logre encontrar el equilibrio justo a tiempo y ataque a aquellos hombres que habían apresado a Sasuke, cada vez tenía menos energías… y así Sasuke me agarro a tiempo.

-No sigas- me pidió con preocupación. Le sonreí

-No me rendiré Dattebayo- fue mi única respuesta y Sasuke no dijo nada mas, era cierto, ya no podíamos perder nada.

Escuche como los demás hombres se burlaban de nuestras palabras y no me importo.

Si estaba Sasuke con vida, nada mas importaba

_"Me gustas- susurre nervioso mientras jugueteaba con mis dedos. Sasuke no dijo nada, solo me sonrió socarronamente y paso un brazo por mis hombros._

_-Bueno ya veremos qué podemos hacer con eso Usuratonkachi- y sin dejarme decir nada más me dirigió a mi siguiente clase, el colegio ya estaba por terminar"_

Reí involuntario ante aquel recuerdo y seguí luchando con Sasuke a mis espaldas, comencé a reír con gracia mientras mis manos se seguían manchando con sangre.

_"-Me siento en paz a pesar de todo- le comente a Sasuke mientras estábamos sentados debajo de un enorme árbol de cerezos comiendo nuestros obentos, ya faltaba poco para que debiéramos volver a nuestras clases_

_-¿Qué podría molestarte?- pregunto dudoso. No le respondí, solo apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y aun si el entendió lo que yo quería decir"_

-¡Malditos maricas!- grito uno de los hombre al verse arto de que ni Sasuke ni yo nos rindiéramos y algunos de sus hombres estuvieran inconscientes en el piso. Me distraje mirando a aquel hombre y no me di cuenta como uno de ellos venia por mi espalda y me golpeaba la cabeza con un fierro de metal. Mi cara se lleno de sangre y lleve mis manos a mi cabeza como acto reflejo. Caí de rodillas al piso.

Entre lo que mi dañado cerebro pudo advertir, Sasuke se aventó contra aquel hombre y le quebró el brazo. Su rostro se había distorsionado por la rabia y sus ojos habían adquirido un tinte rojizo. Me asuste, esto ya había ocurrido en otra ocasión…

_"-Eres un idiota, nos pueden ver- le recrimine a Sasuke por llevarme tomado de la mano en pleno callejón, donde cualquier persona nos podía ver. El solo sonrió_

_-Yo no veo a nadie por aquí- y así acallo mis reclamos con un suave beso que me cortó la respiración, una mínima caricia que aceleraba mi corazón, nuestros labios apenas rozándose, era algo que ni en mis mejores sueños podía recrear._

_-Putos Maricas, búsquense un Motel- escuchamos una áspera voz para luego ser separados bruscamente. Unos pandilleros le pusieron una navaja en el cuello a Sasuke y a mí me encerraron en sus asquerosos brazos._

_-Al menos si van a hacer eso, compártanlo o mejor aun grábenlo- No entendía que querían decir con eso, pero no sonaba para nada bien. Una de las manos de los tipos que nos sostenían comenzó a colarse por mi camiseta y grite, recibiendo una cacheta como respuesta. Y aquella mano siguió su curso por mi pantalón, levantando el elástico de mi bóxer ante la mirada de odio de Sasuke, mirada que extrañamente se estaba volviendo rojiza._

_-Suéltenlo ahora- hablo con una voz que me puso la voz de gallina. Los tipos solo rieron y Sasuke les devolvió la sonrisa para luego quitarle ágilmente la navaja a aquel tipo y dejarle una marcada herida en su cuello, muy cerca de la yugular_

_-Creo que deberías sacar tu mano de ahí- le advirtió al hombre detrás mío, que dio un paso atrás y me soltó, así que aproveche la oportunidad para encestarle una patada en la boca del estomago dejándolo sin respirar. Tome la mano de Sasuke e hice que botara aquella navaja para luego salir corriendo de ahí con el"_

La mirada de Sasuke se dirigió a los demás que sintieron el peligro en sus cuerpos. Tomo el mismo fierro de metal con el cual fui golpeado y los amenazo con él.

-Ojo por ojo y diente por diente- recalco. Luego de eso solo vi sangre desparramada por todo el lugar…

-Sasuke- lo llame, no quería que siguiera con aquella carnicería, aquella no era la persona que yo amaba. Escuche como unos pesados pasos se acercaban a mí y como un fierro era arrastrado por el suelo para luego ver a Sasuke arrodillado junto a mí, con sus ojos de un negro azabache y una mirada de profunda tristeza, además de su cuerpo cubierto de sangre.

-Creo…. Creo que volví a hacerlo- me dijo tembloroso, tome su manos

-No recuerdas nada ¿cierto?- era una pregunta de la cual ya conocía respuesta. Sasuke negó suavemente con la cabeza.

No me quedaba mucho tiempo, la sangre que había en mi cuerpo esta vertida en el pavimento y cada vez veía más borroso, con la poca energía que me quedaba sonreí lentamente.

-Creo… creo que todo acabo, ya no queda nada mas por lo que luchar- mi voz se iba apagando cada vez mas.

- ¿Me abandonaras? ¡¿Lo harás al igual que todos los demás? … No lo hagas, Naruto, por favor no- escuchaba los sollozos de Sasuke y sentía sus lágrimas cayendo sobre mis ensangrentadas heridas, de alguna manera limpiándolas.

-Yo… Sasuke… Te amo, jamás lo… olvides- y mis parpados se cerraron por más que luche para que se abrieran.

Recuerdos de mi vida pasaron veloces por mi cabeza, algunos felices otros simplemente deprimentes.

Mi vida había sido vacía, al menos hasta que lo conocí a él.

No me sentía culpable a pesar de que había dejado a Sasuke solo… porque sabía que cuando yo llegara a mi lugar, el también estaría ahí.

Cuando mis recuerdos fueran enterrados y mis lagrimas secadas, yo vería su sonrisa, sería diferente pero yo sabría reconocerla porque seguiría siendo él a pesar de tener otro cuerpo, a pesar de ser otra persona.

Y quizás, solo quizás el o yo tuviésemos la fortuna de ser una mujer para que así la sociedad no nos repudiara

Por eso Sasuke… te veré en la otra vida, una en la que espero podamos por fin ser felices

* * *

><p>Oh hace mucho que no subia algo a Fanfiction, extrañaba eso<p>

Este fanfic es antiguo lo escribi hace mucho tiempo pero no se... me dio por subirlo

Ya saben si les gusto, como puede que no comenten


End file.
